


Adventures in Pepperland

by orphan_account



Category: The Beatles (Band), Yellow Submarine (1968)
Genre: But Loveable Ones, Chaos, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff without Plot, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, Multi, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Other, Out of Character, Pepperland is a wonderful place, Pepperland is super neat to think about actually, References to Yellow Submarine, References to the Beatles, Ringo is pure, Romantic Fluff, The Author Regrets Nothing, Worldbuilding, author can't spell, author has no idea what she's doing, author loves chatting in the comments, eventual angst, no warnings apply? FOR NOW MWH HA HA, small but its there, so much fuckin fluff my sweet lord, some may be conntected some not, the beatles are dumb asses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 03:10:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19309432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Various one shots set in the Yellow Submarine universe





	Adventures in Pepperland

“Paul! Come waltz with me!” John shouted.

 

“W-what? Why?” Paul asked, a little flustered by his friend’s offer.

 

“When Sgt.Pepper plays a tune, a dance we must do~” John playful suggested.

 

Paul sighed, They weren’t even playing right now! Why did John want to dance so badly?

 

“Please Paulie, for me” John begged.

 

“Oh alright” Paul finally gave in and took John’s hand in his.

 

Softly they danced, a step to the right, a step to the left, a twist, turl, gingerly and beautifully. All while both of the people involved we’re very  _ very _ flustered.

 

Then John stopped dead in his tracks, he leaned closer to Paul and kissed him!

 

Paul felt his whole face heat up,  _ John actually kissed him! _

 

“J-John, I-” Paul began, it took a few moments to think of the right words.

 

“I-It was for a bet” John avoided eye contact with Paul, not wanting to face his impulsive actions. 

 

“I think I  _ liked  _ that’’ Paul awkwardly explained.

 

“Then let’s do it again, Macca” John flirtily offered.

  
  


 

 

 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was just sorta filler 'till I had some better one shot ideas, hope you enjoyed none the less


End file.
